THE BEST Robot
by kats96
Summary: Victoria Best plans a team-up with Tobey to create the best robot ever... But will she succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**THE BEST Robot**

Victoria Best was in love. With an unexpected other- Tobey McAllister. As she ran for her life from those stampeding robots that Valentine's Day, an unexplainable feeling crept into her heart. She liked Tobey. Something about a boy who was the best at what he did made her heart pound a little faster. Love works in mysterious ways.

But Tobey was oblivious to her feelings… probably due to the fact that she didn't know how to express how she felt. Besides, she had observed the way his eyes lit up as WordGirl destroyed his robots.

Victoria realized that the only way to win his heart was through the things he loved most- robots. Surely then he would notice her instead of that silly superhero.

"If I could learn everything about robots, he and I could build the best robot ever! The best!"

So fueled by the most powerful force on Earth, Victoria studied robots and slowly began to form plans for the best robot ever.

Armed with her written ideas and a nervous feeling in her stomach, she knocked on Tobey's door, holding her breath.

A tall woman opened the door and glanced at Victoria. "If you're selling Fair City Scout granola bars, we are not interested."

Victoria cleared her throat. "Um, no, Mrs. McAllister. Is Tobey in? We're working on a project together."

"One moment." Mrs. McAllister smiled as she left to find her son. It wasn't often that Tobey had visitors, especially the female ones. Maybe he was finally growing out of his trivial robot obsession.

Mrs. McAllister banged on Tobey's door. "Tobey! You have company! Someone form school is here to work on a project."

The door opened slowly. "Mother, I have no idea what you are talking about. I do not engage in project work- you know that."

"Well, there is someone here to see you, and you are going to make her feel welcome, whatever the reason she is here may be. Now come out of your room before I come in there and make you come out."

"But Mother! I have…"

"Tobey…"

Tobey huffed, annoyed, but followed his mother to the door. When she had that look on her face, he knew better than to argue with her. The girl on the stoop was rocking back and forth on her heels, looking at a sheet of paper. She looked up and smiled.

"Hi, Tobey," she said.

"Hello… Victoria," Tobey replied, a bit confused. What did Victoria Best want? They rarely interacted at school, and the one time they had a lasting encounter was when his robots had almost trampled her. "Um.. .come in." He led her into the family room.

Victoria sat on the couch and glanced once more at her paper. Then she looked up at him and said, "Tobey, how would you like to build the best robot ever. Emphasis on the best."

Tobey settled into a recliner. "I'm not sure what you're getting at, Victoria."

She rolled her eyes. "Isn't it obvious? With your robot skills and my plan…" She held up the sheet of paper. "We could build the best robot this city has ever seen. WordGirl would be powerless to stop it!"

Tobey smirked. "And what makes you think your plans will produce such a robot?"

"I did research. Besides, I'm the best. At everything. Meaning I am the best at research, the best at writing plans, and I will be the best assistant for building the robot."

Tobey frowned, still not convinced. "But what is in it for you? Every villain who wants to team up expects something in return. Take my team-up with Dr. Two-Brains. He used the robot I built to steal cheese while I stood by, waiting to tear the city apart. I, of course, didn't get the chance, so you can imagine my wariness about partnership."

_Partnership. He called me his partner_, Victoria thought wistfully. _It won't be long now until he is mine_.

"What's in it for me? A new experience. Adventure. The pleasure of knowing that I helped create the best robot."

"I don't buy it," said Tobey. "Villains have certain standards they live up to, and appreciating experiences and adventures are not high priorities. What's the real reason?"

Victoria took a shuddery breath. She was afraid this would happen. She wasn't ready to tell him. It was too soon. And yet…

"Because…" she stuttered, gazing into his piercing eyes. "Because…"

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"Because I love you."


	2. Chapter 2

Tobey was speechless. "You… what?"

Victoria felt herself blush. "You're just so smart and talented and… well, I… I want to get to know you better. And for you to know me better. And…" Victoria realized that she was babbling, so she promptly shut her mouth.

Tobey was aghast. Victoria Best, Miss I'm-the-Best-at-Everything, liked him of all people. It was flattering, sure, but the feelings weren't mutual. He couldn't stand how Victoria couldn't accept that no one is the best at everything. She thought she was perfect. How could even _try_ to work with her? Everything he did would be below her standard, and he'd hear about it for sure.

"I'm sorry, Victoria, but I just don't think it will work," he said coldly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work." He moved toward the hall.

Victoria leaped to her feet. "Please, Tobey. I promise I won't let my feelings interfere with our work. I won't say a thing while we're working, if I would distract you. I don't care if you don't like me, but at least give me a chance to show you who I really am and what I can do." Her eyes begged him to stay.

Tobey took a deep breath, thinking it over. "Well, all right. I suppose it won't hurt to at least look at your plans."

Victoria clapped her hands. "Oh, thank you, Tobey! You're the best!" She stopped. "I mean, you're great. After all, I'm the best."

Tobey rolled his eyes. "Of course, Victoria." He could see it was going to be a long collaboration.

She sat and patted the seat next to her. "Sit down and I'll show you my plans." She spread them out on the coffee table in front of her.

Tobey obliged, taking the spot next to his visitor.

Victoria pointed at her designs, leaning forward anxiously. "Now, I thought that we could take your original designs and alter them slightly to…" She trailed off. "Never mind. This will never work. I don't know a thing about robots." She started to collect her papers, shuffling them in a flustered manner.

Tobey grabbed her wrist. "No," he said forcefully. She released the papers from her grip, and they slid back into place on the table.

"These plans are excellent," he told her. His hand remained around her wrist. She lifted her head to meet his gaze.

"You…you really think so?" she whispered shyly.

He nodded. "Yes. With these plans, I can create my most intricate robot yet!"

"Don't you mean our robot?" Victoria said, a slight smile creeping onto her face. She moved her other hand on top of his fingers that wrapped warmly around her wrist.

Tobey glanced down at their hands, barely understanding how it all had happened. But he was about to become even more flummoxed.

"Victoria," he began. He didn't get to finish. Victoria leaned in, her lips touching his ever so lightly. Then she pulled away and stood.

"I just remembered that I have a recorder lesson to go to. You can keep the plans. If you want to review them, check to make sure everything will work… Feel free to make any changes." She smiled as if nothing had happened. "See you later." She flounced away, shutting the front door gently on her way out.

Tobey lifted his hand and touched his lips that tingled with the memory of Victoria's kiss. "Good bye, Victoria," he said softly to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Victoria shut the door behind her and leaned against it, breathless. What was she thinking, kissing Tobey like that? Out of the blue, note even knowing if her felt the same way about her. As much as she hated to admit it, love was one thing that she was _not _the best at.

She forced herself forward, down the sidewalk in the direction of her house, mulling the situation over. How could she possibly face him again, knowing that she was capable of such spontaneity? How would she focus on their work, and not just him?

Victoria sighed. She was getting a feeling that she was in too deep, but it was too late to get out now. She had to swim, or drown trying.

Tobey was in shock, to say the least. Victoria had kissed him! And on the lips, no less. And, though he could hardly believe it, there had been something pleasantly beautiful about that kiss. Perhaps it was the warmth, or the unexpectedness… Whatever it was, it was consuming his every thought.

"This is preposterous," he chided himself. "I must get her off my mind."

His solution: Destroy the city with robots. High above the city he sat, legs dangling over the edge of the building, watching the chaos his robots were causing. But for some reason, he didn't have that same adrenaline rush he always got when he watched the city become utter shambles. When he heard the whoosh of air signaling the arrival of WordGirl, he barely glanced at her before returning his listless gaze to the scene below.

WordGirl stared at Tobey. This was not the boy she was used to. Silent, contemplative, troubled even. Something was wrong here. She sat down next to him and cleared her throat.

"Tobey?"

He looked at her. "Hello, WordGirl. Come to stop me and my robots, I suppose. Go ahead. I expected as much."

WordGirl raised her eyebrows in shock. "You mean you're just going to let me defeat you? No resistance or anything?"

Tobey shrugged. "It doesn't really matter to me. Whatever you feel like doing, WordGirl."

"Tobey, is there something bothering you? You don't seem like yourself."

Tobey sighed. "Actually, WordGirl, there is something. Maybe you can help me figure out why I feel like I do. Today Victoria Best came over to my house to discuss a team-up of sorts. The next thing I knew, she was pronouncing her love for me."

WordGirl chuckled lightly. "Really?" she snickered. Tobey glared at her.

"If you aren't going to take this seriously, perhaps I should reprogram my robots to destroy you instead of the city."

"Touché," muttered WordGirl. "Fine, continue."

"Promise me you won't laugh," he said, his eyes piercing and pleading. "I just need to tell someone."

WordGirl nodded. "I won't laugh, Tobey."

Tobey looked down at his feet as they swung precariously over the roof. "Anyway, Victoria told me that she loved me, and I really didn't know what to say. I most likely made a fool of myself, pushing the subject away. But then she… she…" His voice dropped to a whisper. "She kissed me."

WordGirl gasped. "You're kidding."

Tobey shook his head. "Then she said she had to leave for a recorder lesson and left, acting like nothing had happened. Now I'm not sure what to think. I… kind of liked it."

WordGirl smiled slightly. "So?"

"So I'm not sure what to say to her now, or how to act around her. What do you think I should do?"

"Well, Tobey, I may be a superhero, but this really isn't my area. This is between you and Victoria. If you want my advice, I would get to know her. Maybe you'll find some connection between the two of you. I don't know."

Tobey stood. "Maybe I will. Thank you, WordGirl." He shut off his robots. "Until we meet again."

WordGirl watched him go. "He's in love," she said to herself. "I can't believe it. Tobey is in love."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Victoria Best made sure to look her best (obviously) before making her way to Tobey's house. She wasn't sure what to expect from him; with her luck, he wouldn't even let her in the house. It was so stupid of her to kiss him so unexpectedly; she wouldn't blame him if he never wanted to see her again. Still, she hoped he would give her a second chance at being partners, and this time she wouldn't screw up.

She hoped.

She rang the bell tentatively, afraid of rejection. The door opened slowly to reveal Tobey, covered in grease stains.

"Ah, Victoria," he said brightly. "I hope you don't mind, but I started building the robot. Now that you're here, you can help me with some of the details in your plans."

Victoria followed him to the backyard, almost in a daze. Had she just dreamt the kiss? It had seemed so real, but why didn't Tobey say anything about it?

"Oh, uh, Victoria," Tobey said once they stopped. "About yesterday…"

_Here it comes_, Victoria thought glumly. _The rejection._

"I really didn't mind it when you…" He blushed, his cheeks turning bright pink. "When you kissed me. It was unexpected, of course, but not unpleasant. And ever since, I haven't been able to get you off my mind." He looked down at his feet, unable to look her in the eyes.

It was Victoria's turn to blush. "Really?" she asked incredulously.

Tobey nodded. "I'm really glad we're going to be working on this robot together because I really want to get to know you. Who knows? Maybe this could be the start of a beautiful relationship."

This was music to Victoria's ears. "Oh, Tobey," she gushed, wrapping her arms around him.

Tobey was a little started, but he found his arms lifting from his sides and settling on Victoria's body in a gentle embrace. Ordinarily, he cringed whenever he had to engage in some sort of affectionate bond, but this hug was different.

_I'm in love_, he thought, the emotion coursing through his veins like a drug. _I'm in love with Victoria Best._

He lifted his head and met Victoria's eyes. "I love you," he whispered.

This time it was he who leaned in, brushing his lips against hers.

When they broke apart, Victoria glanced down at her clothes, now covered in grease, but she didn't care. She couldn't care. Tobey loved her.

"You know what, Tobey?" she said, smiling. "You're right. This _is _the start of a beautiful relationship."


	5. Chapter 5

After three laborious days, the robot was complete and ready for its debut. Victoria and Tobey gazed up at their creation, hands entwined.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Tobey said reverently. "Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined it would turn out so wonderful. It truly is the best robot."

Victoria smiled. "Of course. Why wouldn't it be?"

The robot was not all that different from Tobey's traditional design; the true difference was the pink metal recorder clutched in its hand. The recorder contained a microchip that enabled the robot to play the recorder, and out would come the hypnotic music that made Victoria famous. Anyone within the range of the sound would halt, dazed by the music, so that meant no screams to alert WordGirl that something was afoot. And even if WordGirl would happen by, she too would fall under the spell of the robot. No one would be able to stop them.

Tobey and Victoria stepped onto the empty hand of the robot and were lifted onto its shoulder where they rode as the robot marched into the city.

They were set on top of a building, giving them a bird's eye view of the destruction. A few melodic notes drifted through the air to calm the gathering crowd, and the robot was off, smashing buildings and wreaking havoc.

Victoria watched Tobey as he watched the robot, noticing the hungry, yearning gleam in his eyes. "Tobey," she started. "Why do you do this? Why do you build robots to destroy the city? What do you get out of it?"

Tobey slowly tore his eyes from the robot and looked at Victoria. "Why do I build robots? Hobby, mostly. The destroying the city is my way of expressing my emotions. If I'm feeling angry because I've had something unjust done to me, destroying the city relaxes me. Or if I'm stressed; it gives me a chance to think things through."

Victoria nodded knowingly. "I understand. It's hard sometimes for other people to understand you. That's why I fell for you, Tobey. You and I have a lot in common on a deeper, more emotional level. Don't you agree?"

Tobey was contemplative now. Victoria had opened his mind, and more importantly, his heart, to realizing something: He wasn't in love with Victoria; he was in love with her robot. That heart-pounding, nervous feeling he felt with her was the same feeling he had as he watched their robot in action. He had misinterpreted his love for the robot she created as love for her.

"No, Victoria," he said coldly, detaching himself from her through his words. "I was wrong. I don't love you. There is only one true love for me, and that is my love for robots. I apologize for misleading you like this, but I have just now recognized my mistake. I'm sorry."

Victoria was crushed. "Tobey…" She felt tears come to her eyes. "You told me you loved me. I gave you my whole heart, and my soul, too. I thought that we had something together."

Tobey shook his head. "I did, too, but I know now that I don't love you. So for our sake, I don't think we should work together anymore."

Victoria wiped away her tears and smoothed her clothes. "Very well, Theodore. Thank you for this experience. I certainly learned a lot from it."

With that, Victoria strode toward the roof door, head held as high as she could muster. She opened the door and descended down the stairs, letting the door slam behind her, literally closing off her relationship with Tobey.

Tobey knew he should feel sad, but all he felt was a sense of relief. There was no future for the two of them, so he knew he had done the right thing by letting her go. He never loved Victoria, not like he loved his robots.

"I suppose it's for the best," he whispered to himself. Then he chuckled. "Ha, best. I made a joke."

Victoria, on the other hand, was in no mood for jokes. Her heart was broken, and that was no laughing matter. Tobey had crushed her like the foot of their robot stepping on cars. She loved him, and he had thought he loved her. All the time, he saw her as her robot, not herself. It was devastating, but he would not get away with it.

She lifted her head to the sky and shouted, "You may have beaten me this time, Tobey McAllister. But mark my words, Victoria Best will be back. Back for revenge."

Yes, Victoria would not be "bested" by Tobey. He would pay for the pain he had caused her. He would pay…


End file.
